


Bad Idea

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rejection, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, Young Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: After their breakup a year ago, Boscha still has feelings towards Amity and just wishes they could be together again.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bad Idea

The school bell howled signifying the end of classes and the start of the weekend. Boscha made her way to her locker and to her surprise she ran into little miss perfect Amity Blight waiting by her locker. Guess she finally learned not to hang with those losers she thought well might as well invite her out to hang with the girls.

“Hey Amity, the girls and I are going out to the fair this weekend you want in?” Boscha asked as she stuffed her books in her locker “Amity?”

Looking towards Amity she saw the girl had her eyes locked on the human Luz again. It wasn’t the first time she caught her doing that but it’s been happening more ever since they let Luz into Hexside.

“Amity hey Amity,” Boscha said, snapping her fingers getting her attention.

“Mmmm did you say something?” Amity asked, coming back into reality.

“ Yeah, I asked if you wanted to hang out at the fair this weekend.”

“ Sorry, Boscha I can't. I already have plans with someone.”

“ With whom the human girl and her loser friends.”

“ I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“ It isn’t but someones gotta look out for your reputation. If people start seeing the great Amity Blight hanging out with lower-class witches and a human people will start to talk.” 

“ That’s fine by me let them talk.”

“ You and Me both know that’s not how this works, reputation is everything to our families.”

“ Then maybe they should start caring about something else because I’m not gonna stop seeing my friends.” 

“ Look I can see why you chose to hang out with Willow again. She was your first friend and the other one just part of the package but the human I don’t understand. The way you look at her with that gaze, how you lose that cool collected demeanor and turn into a bumbling mess around her. I remember it all too well.“

“So that’s what this is really about Boscha,” Amity said with a sigh “Look the time when we were together I still cherish it when you were still you and not a representative of your family reputation, but things change Boscha you changed and I changed it was time for us to move on.”

“But maybe you could help me be myself again?” she asked holding Amity’s hand

“I’m sorry Boscha I-I-I just can’t,” Amity said gently, pulling her hand away.

“ You know what fine I’ll move on but when that human breaks your heart don’t come to me to try and fix it,” Boscha said before storming off.

“ Boscha wait,” Amity called out.

She stopped for a moment only to continue walking away when she could hear the human girl check on Amity. Don’t turn back, don't give her the satisfaction, and don’t show weakness she thought, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she hurried home. Before she entered her home she wiped her tears away, fixed her uniform, and mentally prepared herself for the barrage of questions her parents would ask every day.

“Mom Dad I’m home” she called out into the house. She stood in the entryway waiting for a response but got nothing. As she went to the kitchen she saw the crystal ball had a new message on it walking over and with a wave of her finger the message played out.

“Boscha you’re father and I have some business to take care of. We won't be home this weekend so no parties no friends over and don’t forget to practice your grudgby don’t want you losing that captain position and making us look bad. Bye, dear.” 

“I love you too,” Boscha said before heading up to her room. She had the entire house to herself and could do anything she wanted to but instead, she decided to stay in her room and eat her hidden snacks while scrolling through Penstagram. As she scrolled through she saw Amity had posted a new picture and it made her blood boil. It was an image of Her and Luz at that wild witch's house practicing abominations spells. It’s just one image Boscha; it doesn’t compare to the numerous pictures you had together she thought as she looked through Amity’s gallery. As she scrolled down her heart started to sink; they were all gone, the ones when they played grudgby together, the ones of two of them at the fair, even the one from the Conjuring night gone. She didn’t want to see anymore throwing her scroll against the wall before tossing herself onto the bed she just wanted this day to be over with.

* * *

She had hoped the next day would be better but it wasn’t. She spent most of her day in bed staring at her ceiling and thinking about Amity before finally getting ready for the fair that night. Leaving her house around sunset she had planned on meeting her friends at the fair but mother nature had different plans for her. As she walked she felt a warm drop of water hit the back of her neck then another one slightly warmer than the last. She knew what was about to come; they were the telltale signs that a boiling rainstorm was on its way. Quickly she put up a magical barrier around herself before the rain started to pour down but she must have messed up the spell somehow because the barrier didn’t stop the boiling rain only cooling it before hitting her. Well there goes the plans for tonight she thought rushing back home but by the time she made it back home the damage was already done her and her clothes were soaked through. She stood in the entryway and stripped-down not wanting to leave a trail of water before heading up to her room. Tossing her wet clothes into her hamper and heading into her bathroom for a nice hot bath before she gets sick from the rain. Just as she was about to get in she heard her doorbell go off. Who could it possibly be right now during a boiling rainstorm she thought heading to her room and throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt. Answering her door she was shocked to see who was standing there. It was Amity Blight and from the looks of it, she didn’t look too good. She was soaked by the rain along with mud all over her clothes with leaves in her hair and from the little red marks that covered her face she must have gotten hit by some of the boiling rain.

“Amity.” She called out. Amity just looked up at her tears in her eyes.

“Hey what happen...” She was cut off by Amity as she kissed her. Amity just kept kissing her again and again forcing her way into Boscha house with every kiss as Boscha tried to push her away. Boscha would be lying to herself if she didn’t love every second their lips touched but something felt off about this, Amity isn’t the type of person just to do something like this and something about the taste of her lips was off. 

“Amity stop.” She said turning her head away from the girl trying to catch her breath but the girl was still on her attack until finally, Boscha had enough of it slapping the girl. Finally, Amity got control of herself before realizing what she was doing falling to her knees.

“I’m so sorry Boscha I didn’t I’m sorry.” She said through sobs.

“Hey hey it’s fine but do you want to tell me what happened.” She said patting Amity on her back trying to comfort the girl.

“ I-I-I was with Luz and we were practicing spells and I-I was so stupid Boscha I shouldn’t have done what I did.”   
“What did you do, Amity?”

“ She looked at me with that smile of hers and I guess I read the signals wrong because I kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds.” She said crying into her hands “But when I pulled away instead of seeing her happy cheerful she had a look of regret. I knew I messed up when I saw that face.”   
“What did she do.”

“She told me she was flattered but she wasn’t looking for a relationship right now but we could still be friends. I-I-I didn’t know how to handle it so I just ran as far away as could. She tried looking for me but I lost her in the woods.” 

“And when did you get the aged blood?” Boscha asked

“ I wasn’t drinking.”

“ Amity I could taste it on your lips.”

“ You could?”

“ Yeah especially with the way you were kissing.”   
“ I got it from my parent's cellar. I’m sorry Boscha I just need something to help me out before I came here. It’s just you were right and I shouldn't be here.” She said as her tears started to flow again.

“Shhh it’s okay I’m not mad that you’re here.” She said hugging Amity “ I was just jealous okay I missed being with you and seeing you hang around her just hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Amity said, hugging her back and crying into her shoulder.   
“Come on let's get you cleaned up before you get sick.” She said helping Amity up. She led her upstairs into her room and to the bathroom. 

“Alright, the water should still be warm. You can throw your clothes to the side and I'll wash them later.”She told Amity as she started to strip down.

“W-Wait I thought the bath was for me?” Amity questioned, looking away from Boscha's naked body.

“No. The bath was for me but now it's for us both plus I used the last of my healing salts on this so we’re going to share.” Boscha told her as she stepped into the large tub.

“I’ll just wait until you're done.”

“ C’mon Amity we use to shower together after grudgby practice it’s not like I haven’t seen your body before.”

“The others were there too so it was less awkward.”

“Amity just get in nothing to be ashamed of and the water will help with those burns.”

“Okay okay, I’ll get in.” She said blushing as she stripped down naked tossing her clothes aside. 

“That storm got you bad.” Boscha said looking at all the red spots on Amity’s body “Why didn’t you put up a barrier?”

“I did but it was incomplete.” She said, stepping into the tub opposite of Boscha.

“Turn around for me I wanna see your back,” Boscha said, moving closer to Amity. Amity did as she was told, showing her back to Boscha. It was just as bad as the rest of her body; hopefully, the water and the salts help out a bit. 

“Let me get your back.” Boscha said, grabbing her loofa “This might sting a bit” 

“What might sting?” Amity asked before wincing in pain as Boscha started to wash her back.

“Sorry,” she said as she continues to scrub

“It’s fine I’ll live,” Amity said, gripping the bathtub. 

“Well, the good news is that is working. Your skin’s going back to its old pasty self.”

“Stop you know I don’t like to be called pasty.”

“ Hey I like your pasty skin especially seeing your face turn red when you get flustered it’s cute”

“ Funny now it's your turn to be washed,” Amity said turning around red-faced and taking the loofa from Boscha

“See just like that,” Boscha said, turning around.

“Shut up.” She playfully said before washing Boscha’s back.

* * *

The two finished washing up before the water started to get cold wrapping themselves up in towels before heading back to Boscha’s bedroom.

“Alright here are some pajamas and it looks like we're going to be staying in for the night. The storm is still raging out there.” Boscha told Amity, tossing her the clothes.

“What about your parents?” Amity questioned.   
“You’re worrying about that now after what you did in the entryway.” Boscha said, causing Amity to blush “And to answer the question they’re gone for the weekend so you’re in luck.”

“Oh they’re still just leaving you here alone,” Amity said as she changed into the pajamas.

“ Yeah they’re still leaving me here alone,” she said sitting on the edge of her bed.

“ I’m sorry Boscha I didn’t mean to,” Amity said sitting down next to her.

“ It’s fine, please don’t worry about it.” 

“ Boscha thank you for everything,” Amity said wrapping her arms around the girl.

“ Like I said don’t worry about it. I’m just helping someone I care about.” She said hugging Amity back.

As they pulled away from the hug they looked at each other in the eyes before leaning in for a kiss and then another. The kisses this time were soft and passionate due to Amity having control of herself and not acting like a wild animal with her kisses but Boscha did have to admit she did like the aggression she showed in her heightened sense. Boscha could feel Amity’s tongue gently pressing against her lips asking to be let in which she happily obliged as the two explored and danced around each other's mouths. Soon the kisses became urgent and intense so much so that Boscha started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen that she needed a quick breather gently pushing Amity away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Amity asked.

“No no you’re perfect. I just needed a breather.” She said standing up.

“ Sorry,” Amity said blushing realizing that she was also lightheaded.

“ Alright you ready for round 2.,” Boscha said, pushing Amity down on the bed and crawling on top of her. Amity's only response was bringing her down into another kiss and like that, they were back were they left off. Boscha took her opportunity to snake a hand up Amity’s shirt and to its target location her breasts. Amity let out a mewl as she felt Boscha gently squeeze her breast.

“You have grown since last time. I only noticed it now” Boscha said, placing kisses on Amity’s neck.

“ Maybe a little.” She said before letting out another mewl as Boscha played more with her breast. 

“I need a closer look then,” Boscha said as she started to slip Amity's shirt off. Boscha stared at her prize two perfect mounds. She gave Amity one last kiss before trailing down her kisses to her chest and giving each breast a kiss before taking one into her mouth with the other in her hand. Amity let out another torrent of mewls as she felt Boscha gently suck and mold her breast. The attack on her breast was getting too intense for the girl as she felt Boscha gently bite and tug on her breast.

“Boscha,” Amity called out.

“ Yes.” She asked stopping her attack.

“Could you umm you know?”

“Only if you return the favor.”

“ Okay.”

“ Then let's get undressed,” Boscha said, taking her pajamas off, tossing them off to the side with Amity following suit. The two laid back down on the bed but instead of facing each other, they were both looking at each other's cores. Boscha was the first to make a move as she planted a kiss on Amity’s wet slit before giving her a slow drawn-out taste. She could hear Amity moan as she began to pick up speed with licking. As she lapped up Amity’s juices she couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t keeping up her side of the favor.

“C’mon Amity.” She said waving her wet slit in front of her. 

“I know,” Amity said, getting a grip on Boscha’s thighs and pulling herself closer. Unlike Boscha Amity wasted no time immediately attacking Boscha’s sensitive nub causing the tough girl to let out a long moan.

“There we go.” she managed to say between moans before going back down on Amity. It wasn’t long before both girls were starting to reach their limits with one finale lick one finale moan the two reached their climax. Boscha managed to turn her body around so she was facing Amity once again before letting the euphoria wash over them. The two laid there staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before Amity finally spoke.   
“We’re gonna need another bath after that,” she said with a giggle.

“That can wait until tomorrow,” Boscha said with a yawn.

“And the sheets.”

“Tomorrow.” 

“What about us.”

“Well, it’s kinda obvious isn’t. I want to be with you again.”

“ Boscha I know but if we do get back together I have two conditions.”

“ Anything.”

“ I want you to stop picking on my friends that includes Willow, Gus, and Luz”

“ If it means to be with you I can do it but what’s the last condition?”

“ I want you to stop caring about your family’s reputation. It doesn’t matter the only thing that matters is you and what you want.”

“ I-I-I’ll try but my family is well you know how they can be.”

“ That’s all I’m asking,” Amity said before planting one last kiss on her lips.

“ I love you Amity,” Boscha said, holding the girl in her arms.

“ I love you too but let's get some rest now,” she said pulling the covers over them falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it still getting back into the swing of things.


End file.
